Agent Dragon
by DewDrippingFox
Summary: A young, troubled redhead, cast in the shadows of his mother's current status , tries to live and act the part of a teenager. However, because of his mother's importance, to do so means to escape the tailing agents.. What mishaps await? HxK
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, I hope everyone enjoys this story– it is on going and as a warning it may have violence, cursing, and sex. Also, the disclaimer is on my profile page as well as a summary for this story._

_Please read and review! The next installment of this story may come sooner with some reviews hehe But more importantly, please just read and enjoy the story!_

_

* * *

_

_**Agent Dragon**_

* * *

_Chapter One_

_

* * *

_

"_Agent Dragon, report."_

The agitated man pressed his ear gadget and hissed, "Target in sight, now shut the fuck up and let me work."

He made his way causally through the crowed teen party before spinning around when a gun shot sounded. A familiar chuckle to his left had him turning back, "Hn."

"It's part of the song, Hiei," came from his intended target, "Mother sent you?"

"Tff, Master Minamino, you shouldn't have run off."

"Please, call me Kurama, you know I hate being called that." He tucked a stray strand of red behind his ear as he looked around at his still rowdy peers, "Shouldn't I be allowed some fun? I'm but a teen regardless of my mother's status–"

"We've been over this," the rather young looking man grumbled, his hand grabbing at his forearm, "Car's waiting outside."

"Oi! Kurama, been looking for you!"

The redhead jumped to attention and smiled at the brunet making his way through the crowd, "Yusuke, did you find her?"

"Nah, turns out that girl wasn't _her_..." he shrugged and glanced down, "This your boyfriend, Kurama?"

At the glare he received the boy winked, "Of course, this handsome little devil's always following me around. He's quite protective and to make it better, he's at my mother's beck and call. Yusuke, please meet Hiei. Hiei, this is Yusuke."

Hiei rolled his eyes at Kurama's antics, "Whatever, it's time to go."

"Aw, Kurama, you sure know how to pick out the party-poopers–"

"Cops!"

"Oh fuck," was all Agent Dragon got out before grabbing hold of his target and dragging him through the mess of teens.

"Have the engine going, we're going to need to get out of here quick."

"_You fucked up big time, Agent Dragon. Get the Red Fox out before the pigs get here– you can already hear their damn squeals."_

"Yes sir," he growled out, his hand tugging harder than necessary on his captive's hand.

"_Hiei_, must you pull so hard?! Pretty soon you're going to have yourself an arm with no one attached to it!"

The man kept his comments to himself less he wished to get fired and lessened his grip.

"Welcome back, Master Minamino," the driver said upon leaving the swarming house, "Agent Dragon."

"Thank you, Hibari, it's nice seeing you again too," was the young master's soft reply while his hand rubbed gentle circles over his previously held one.

"Let me see it."

His green eyes wearily looked up at the spoiler of his fun evening, "It's fine."

Despite the rather angry look he was given he lifted the hand up and sighed, "Wonderful, it's going to need to be friggin wrapped–"

"I'll be fine, Agent Dragon," Kurama firmly spoke.

Hiei released it and moved away, "Agent Dragon reporting, Red Fox is heading towards the nest–"

"Enough," was all the boy gave as his excuse once he pulled away his silencing, uninjured hand.

"_Report confirmed."_

"I'm going to have to tell them whether it's in your presence or not."

For the rest of the ride the two remained silent, it only being broken by that of the car's halting brakes in front of his family's mansion. "Do what you will, Hiei."

The door opened courtesy of the chauffeur, to which the redhead then exited and fled up the stairs.

"Agent Dragon, I trust you know to whom you must report back to this time?"

He nodded gruffly before opening up the door beside him and leaving to attend to his duties.

* * *

"I'm disappointed with you, agent."

"I realize this."

The tall man replaced the papers he had straightened in their original spot, "This isn't the first time you've nearly allowed Master Minamino to be in harms way–"

"I'm not a babysitter. I've not had to deal with teenagers since I was one myself. Not only that, I'm not cut out to be fair or to pretend I give a shit! I hurt that friggin idiot– sprained his damn wrist. Assign some other agent–"

"Agent Dragon, you're what, twenty? You were a teen yourself a few months ago, deal with it," his boss sighed out before picking up the phone, "However I suppose if you feel that way I'll just have to procure that–"

"Hang up that damn phone! I'm not going to go back to highschool, I graduated that damn place five years ago for a damn reason!"

"Hello, this is Toguro. I'm going to need to enroll an agent into your school– Yes, this is necessary and I expect it done by the end of this weekend. His name's Hiei, H-i-e-i..."

"Don't you dare."

"Jagorime, J-a-g-o-r-i-m-e," he smirked as the young agent snapped up from his seat, "Yes, in all the same classes. That is all."

"I refuse," he snapped once the receiver was placed back on its cradle.

"I could always send you to work for my brother, it's no skin off my nose."

His skin paled at the threat made. Toguro's older brother was insane and loved to train with his new subjects until they were just as twisted...

"Is that all for tonight?"

"No, go check up on Master Minamino and take care of his wrist. Feel free to tell him your going to be his classmate for the rest of the year as well."

He gave a curt nod before going to take care of his last chore of the night.

* * *

"Master Minamino?" His knuckles rapped softly upon the oak door, waiting for the room's owner to open it.

Slowly the door drifted open revealing the redhead who held a rather blank look, "Yes, Hiei?"

He held up the wrap and gestured towards his arm.

"You mean to wrap this?" the red hair shook side to side before he moved to allow the other in, "Fine, come in."

The living space was separated into two rooms; a living room set up for guests and a bedroom. Hiei already knew as much so he lead the other to a couch and sat down.

"I don't understand why you told Toguro, it only served to get you in trouble."

The older one sighed and started the process of binding the injury, "Master–"

"Kurama," the other said with exasperation.

"Fine, Kurama, starting Monday I will be keeping track of you whenever you step off this estate."

"You must be joking. How do you plan on doing this? Are you going to put cameras around the school? Better yet become a teacher? For gods sake, I'm just the ambassador's son–"

"That is a big deal and you should be treating it as such," he tore and tied of the end before going onto say, "I will be attending your school as a student and will be in each of your classes."

The redhead snapped his arm away and glared, "Excuse me if I'm out spoken but this is bullshit. No one at school knows my mother and just the same wouldn't it look odd to have a new student at school so late in the year– one that follows me around and is my _boyfriend_."

"So that boy goes to your school?" at the raised eye brow the teen sheepishly nodded, "I'm guessing this school is not as private as you made us think– another thing we've overlooked?"

"Hiei, I swear–"

"I won't tell, that's your choice and action however is there anything else I should know?"

"Do I have your word?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and propped his arm upon the sofa's back, "Of course, Kurama."

He chuckled and ran to his room to only come back with his school case, "You're what, twenty-one? I trust you remember highschool enough to know the _rules_ so I'm just going to tell you a bit about what's changed."

Red eyes widened as the black brief case contents spilled across the coffee table's glass top.

"Here are your emos– those are what your generation probably called goth," was all he explained while his hands shoved a bunch of photos into his hands, "You'll probably fit in pretty well with them... but that's not where you want to be. I hang out with these people."

The agent grunted at the side-comment before looking at the pictures piling up in his lap, "These people?"

"Yes," he sighed before throwing his bag to the side in a huff, "I can't find the rest but then there's the rockers, skaters, and so forth. Now let's see..."

A thin fingered hand plucked lightly at the plain black tee that the other wore, "I suggest you up your garb..."

"Tff, why should I?"

"To tail me you'll have to hang around with me. To hang around with me, you must dress as a teen and not some old fart. Oh, idea," a wicked grin took over that innocent-looking face before his hand clenched into the shirt's sleeve and tearing it from it's place, "Do that to the rest of your shirts and the girls will love it–"

"Don't you have to fucking wear a uniform?!" he growled out while snapping from his seat, "And what the fuck?! This was one of my good shirts!"

"It was just a black t-shirt, as for uniforms..." a soft smirk played on his lips as he tucked his legs under him, "Well, it's a public school and its one of the only ones in Tokyo that doesn't require school uniforms. However you must borrow one of my jackets to portray that it is, understood?"

"Anything else, Master Minamino?"

With a slight slouching of his shoulders he collected his photographs and placed them back in his bag, "Hiei, just act like you did when you were in highschool, please... I already have enough older men breathing down my back, the last I need is to have one around me in hours that I usually have a break from them."

His eyes shifted briefly to the boy before nodding his understanding and departing. On his way to his room for the night he couldn't help but wonder how the fuck he was going to accomplish that.

* * *

_I do hope everyone liked this first chapter... I'll try and update as soon and as much as I can... Love ya and please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright guys here's the next chapter! This fandom's getting pretty depressing, isn't? Boy, there sure aren't a lot of new stories/chapters popping up as much as there use to but here's to the remaining ones who just can't let YYH go... _

_Thank you for those who read and reviewed my first chapter and I hope this chapter doesn't let you down. Please read and review and most importantly enjoy. _

_

* * *

_

Agent Dragon

_Chapter Two_

* * *

"Kurama..."

Green eyes looked up from their plate of pancakes to the owner of the deep voice before beaming, "Hiei, look at you! Oh... follow me."

Hiei did as told and soon enough was handed a maroon colored jacket to which he then covered himself with. "Are you ready?"

"I love the spikes, those white strands in your hair, are they natural?"

"Thank you and yes, now Master Minamino–"

"There's something we're going to need to discus... At the party, I was merely joking with Yusuke about us being together, as you know. Yusuke on the other hand is not the brightest crayon in the crayon box and with us being together all day, for who knows how long–"

"Master Minamino, I will not play the part of your boyfriend so let the fool think what he will–"

The boy gathered his bag before softly cutting the other short, "I'm ready, shall we?"

* * *

"Yo Kurama, you didn't tell me the party-pooper was going to be dropping you off."

"Yusuke... the other night I was–"

A goofy carrottop joined them and cut in, "Kurama! Yusuke told me ya went for a younger one but shorter too?!"

"About that... I-I..."

Hiei sighed and took control of the situation before the redhead could stutter anymore, "Spread that anymore and I'll spread your damn faces upon that pavement. Kurama, let's get to class."

"Hiei, take the stick out of your ass and relax. Why ya acting like that? Can't ya see your upsetting your boyfriend–"

"Yusuke, he's not my boyfriend! I lied, I was kidding, it's all just a big–"

The brunet grabbed his friend's shoulder and turned him from the other two, his lips whispering a message that though was not heard Hiei could clearly read, "Isn't that the kid you were always taking about?"

His head turned down as he murmured back, "It's a long story, one which I... I..."

Whatever else was said went unseen as Hiei was shoved, "What the fuck?!"

"I don't know what you said to him, but I never seen Red there stumbling over his words before today. Whatever the hell you said, apologize!"

"Grow up fool, I didn't do anything I need to apologize for. Mind your own business."

"Hiei, we have to get to class. Yusuke, Kuzuma, I'll see you later."

The rest of the day Hiei remained to himself, merely doing his job of watching and nothing else. After school, as said, they met up with the other two briefly.

"Kurama, we're going to catch a movie, wanta come?"

Kurama shook his head no before turning to the dark haired agent and leaving.

* * *

"Hiei, it's nothing," he told before the question could spurt from those other's lips, "As you know, I have homework... you best be doing it as well."

Hiei thought nothing more of it but having not been given the chance to fully experience what being a teenager was all about, how was he suppose to know there was much more?

* * *

"Kurama?"

The teen snapped to attention and bit his lip before looking up.

"Just a quick question on the calculus homework..."

He didn't say a word as he held up the mentioned work.

"Yeah that, do we need to show our work?"

"Wait, what?"

Hiei once again rolled his eyes and opened the notebook that was at his side, "I forgot to write down my damn work and I don't feel like wasting my time."

His hand accepted the book before comparing the answers and looking up, "Where did you get these answers?"

"From my head obviously."

"How can you solve this without writing any work down–"

"Hn, I didn't go from freshman to senior–"

"You what?! Why didn't you say anything?! I could have had you doing my homework!"

"Whatever–"

"Wait, Hiei, I was kidding," he paused a moment before scooting over and patting the seat cushion, "Please sit, I have a few questions... You don't have to answer them but..."

He flopped down and grumbled, "What?"

"Why do you continue working to protect me if it's obvious you hate me?"

"You're kidding."

"Yes of course... I'm sorry, I'm done, you can leave..."

Hiei dragged a hand down his face before looking the other over, "Look, Master... Kurama, I don't know what you expect from me. I am here to protect you, I am a lethal weapon. I was raised to follow orders and nothing more–"

Before he knew what was coming he was pushed back and straddled, "You mean to say that this doesn't excite you at all–"

"Get off me, you're lucky I didn't take your head off, I've done it for less."

"Fine."

* * *

The next morning was rather tense as they walked to school.

"Before our first class I have to talk to my guidance councilor."

"Do you wish me for me to follow?"

Green eyes turned down to the sidewalk and shrugged, "I don't see why you would but if this is part of your orders then I suppose it wouldn't matter what I thought."

"I don't understand you damn teens. If you have something to friggin say, say it."

"So when I was forward with you, that wasn't enough?" the redhead snapped, "For being as smart as you claim you have no emotional intelligence!"

Hiei didn't think as he chased down the teen and jerked him to a stop, "I never claimed to be such, but understand this is my–"

"This is my job, I am not here to care about you nor should you assume that. I do what I must so I can continue to be paid well even if I must step all over you and treat you like the shit you been treated like all you life. I am only here to further isolate you from your peers so you will become just like your mother except in a nice crystal camber to be gawked at," the teen turned his head up and sighed after his long, exaggerated speech.

"I don't give a fuck about your selfish reasoning! My job's description is to protect you, that is not the _reason_ I do it. Yes, I get paid well but I don't keep more than ten percent of my paycheck. Unlike your wealthy ass, I was _forced_ to grow up fast so I can provide–" he cut himself off and fisted a hand in his hair in an effort to prevent his fist from connecting with the other's face, "I don't have to explain myself to you, get your ass moving or we're going to be late."

* * *

Hiei listened as the end of class bell rang before seeking out the redhead who had yet to come back.

"Kurama, stop being silly. Get out of here and go back to class."

The redhead numbly nodded his head as he walked out of the office only to be greeted by the short, stalking agent.

"What the hell were you doing in there all period?"

"Absolutely nothing–"

"Yo! Kurama! How did your college talk with Ms. J go?!"

Kurama looked to the boy who now flanked his other side, "Not too well, they keep saying that it wouldn't be smart of me to go to an art college... and apparently I already sent my transcripts out to ivy league colleges."

"Aw man, they keep fucking up on your classes and now on your colleges? That sucks, why don't you get your parents down here–"

"Yusuke, it doesn't matter anymore. I have to get to class–"

"What's up with you? You've never given up–"

The teenager shrugged, "Get off my back, there's already too much crap on it."

* * *

"Kurama, we're going to my place–"

"Sorry, I can't–"

"_We're_ going, you don't have a damn choice pal. Something's going on and you're going to spill."

"Yusuke, Kuzuma... I can't," he glanced quickly to the side at the impatient man.

The two followed his eyes before Yusuke spoke up, "Short stuff, scram, can't ya see you're just making matters worse?!"

"Wherever he goes, I go."

"Tff, what the fuck gives you that right? Kurama, is this twerp blackmailing you or something?"

"Enough, I'm going home."

* * *

"Hiei, you are obviously not interested in my selfish thoughts so just leave me alone."

"Look, I have off tonight at five... I think we need to talk."

The teen looked at him oddly, "Okay..."

With that being said he went off to doing his business.

* * *

"Kurama?"

"Come in," he looked up briefly as the door opened before mentioning, "I'm almost done with my homework."

"Hn."

"You can sit."

Hiei went and sat at the lounger to the side, "What homework are you doing?"

"Just some AP Physics. What did you wish to talk about?"

"You can still _hang out_ with your friends but it's either you wear a transmitting device or bring me along."

"Which is why I don't want to," he closed his book and finally meet with those odd red eyes, "Why should I take away their privacy just because mine is?"

"If I go along I'll only have to relay where we were–"

"Hiei, what makes you think I want to hang out with you? You're two years older but act as if you're forty. Plus, if you haven't noticed I'm in over my head with school work and colleges," the redhead now placed his writing utensil on the table, "If that is all–"

"Listen, I'm not here to make your life miserable no more than you're here to do that to mine. Ordinarily I wouldn't give a shit about fitting in or anything, but I know that it would be hurting you if I didn't at least make an effort. I'm there to protect you, not to harm you. However, I wasn't in high school very long and I never fit in, nor cared to..."

"Hiei, is that your way of saying that you wish for me to help you?"

The man kicked up his feet and placed them on the table, "Take it anyway you want, just don't go to far, understood?"

A gentle smile lifted the corners of his lips as he placed his books aside, "That's really... kind of you. So how may I be of service?"

He huffed and folded his arms over his chest, "You tell me."

"Okay... well, first off, I think if you didn't speak so... proper, you'd fit in a bit better."

"So you want me to use slang?"

"No, of course not, I can't see you using slang. Just, don't speak with such authority. In school, you're no better than anyone else... Do you get what I'm trying to say?"

Hiei nodded, "Hn."

"And while you may not be able to leave my side, please give me some sibilance of privacy when the moment calls for such..."

"I'll try. Anything else?"

"Well, this holds nothing of importance to anything we're currently speaking of but," he paused briefly, his eyes only gazing upon the other from their hiding place behind draping bangs, "what were you speaking of early? About your family?"

"They rely on me, nothing more. Now is that all? I have some things I have to take care of before I turn in."

"Wait!" A blush ran across his face, he didn't mean to call for him to stop nor did he intend to reach out for him.

With a mild look of boredom, Hiei followed the ceasing hand to its owner, "Yes?"

"Can you at least tell me... why you're so appalled by me? I can only assume it's because you're not into men... Maybe it's because I'm you're employer's child... Or perhaps... it's just because I'm just not appealing..."

"You're too young and naive. Go to college, find a girl, settle down, and start popping out some offspring–"

"I'm sorry, but no one seems to understand that I simply am not attracted to women. Honestly, if I wanted to deal with a moody female, I'd get myself a cat," he withdrew his hand and whisked back a few strands of his red hair, "At least then I wouldn't have to worry about it talking my ear off nonetheless manipulating me into going places with it."

"Let me guess, a girl broke your heart and in return you hate them all?"

Kurama smirked at the cocky black haired man, "Hardly, if anything you may find that I am the heartbreaker. I've had my fill, of both men and women alike. Quite simply, I like men better. First off, they don't have that every twenty-eight days thing going on, they're not as pesky, and they have no problem with fucking and moving on."

"That..." he cleared his throat lightly, quickly fighting off the need to blush, "is something I did not need to know, especially for someone your age–"

"I'm eighteen, I'm an adult in all rights," the redhead tilted his head to the side, his smile growing, "Plus, with this _pretty face_ did you think I wouldn't get manhandled and taken advantage of? You should try it sometime, it's a good outlet for stress."

"Goodnight, Kurama."

"Goodnight, Hiei," he chuckled softly as he watched the retreating form, "_Sweet dreams_..."

* * *

_Hope everyone found some sibilance of entertainment in this. Well,that's it for now but please leave me some reviews-- they make me happy hehe_


End file.
